Kira's Note
by Gabrielle the mousepad
Summary: Light's not Kira, but what little evidence there is points to him
1. Chapter 1

Alert?; contains abuse, mental illness and some OOC but hopefully not too much (except for Amane Misa, you can never have her far enough OOC.) Also an OC but she's a secondary character

**Disclaimer; It's not mine! And probably never will be *pouts***

Board genius Light Yagami sat in his English class wondering why he bothered coming anymore, he had achieved fluency in the language after the first month and a half and now the monotonous tedium of forcing himself to be here was slowly stripping away his sanity.

Normally once he got to this point in his classes he would work on his online university courses (his parents didn't know he was taking them) to pass the time, however this teacher was just a little too attentive for him to get away with that.

So it comes as no surprise that Light's attention was drawn away from the lesson by a notebook falling a little way outside the classroom window, this was an insignificant event, only given significance because it gave something for Light's mind to focus on momentarily, to make the minutes tick by faster.

However the notebook was long gone by the time class ended so nothing ever came of it and so life moved on the fallen book, forgotten in the face of life's real problems.

_stupidlinethingythatdosentworkstupidlinethingythatdosentwork_

Delicate hands grasped a thin black notebook tightly; brown eyes stared at the television wide with disbelief.

"…but…

…wha-….how?..."

She shook her head to clear it, her mind going into over-drive running through possibilities and conclusions.

She had been on her study period when she noticed a notebook materialize in the sky and fall to the ground; honest to God - it just appeared there a good twenty feet away from the nearest building.

And this mysterious notebook, this 'Death Note' was going to be her key to power.

All she needed was a name and a face and she could kill anyone, but she had no intention of becoming a murderer with a unique weapon, no… she had bigger plans she was going to persecute the guilty and protect the innocent. She would become a goddess, she would become justice!!!

A cruel smile formed on her face. She had plans to make.

_stupidlinethingythatdosentworkstupidlinethingythatdosentwork_

Light came home to the sound of shouting; he raced up the stairs to see his mother pull out the broom and swing a blow at his sister's head.

His sister, Sayu, ducked the first hit and ran for the door - only to be caught across the back with the second; the force of witch caused her to fall, she curled in on herself waiting for the next blow to land.

_THWACK_

But it didn't connect.

Sayu looked up in shock to see Light standing between her and their mother, shielding her with his body, his face twisted in a grimace of pain "Sayu! Run!" she scampered from the floor, bolting like the devil was on her tail.

_THWACK, THWACK._

She hesitated at the door turning to see her brother attempting (and failing) to grab the broom away from their mother, he noticed her presence and shouted again "GO" and this time she ran.

Once his sister was away to safety the fight went out of Light, he had faced this many times before and came out the worse every time… He long ago lost the belief that things would get better, and the best he could do was shield his sister from the brunt of it.

_THWACK_

His legs went out from under him from the pain

_THWACK, THWACK_

He curled into the fetal position to protect his vital organs from harm

_THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, Thud_

The last was the sound of his mother hitting the floor unconscious.

Carefully so as to not aggravate his wounds Light picked his mother up off the floor and gently lay her down on the couch.

These episodes had been going on for almost three years now; his mother for no discernable reason would break out in a fit of violence and would pass out shortly after, when she awakens she never has any memory of the event, Light suspected that she was bi-polar or something.

Of course Light and Sayu had tried to get her to see a doctor about it but she stubbornly refused to believe that she was capable of harming her children; and so she remained blissfully in the land of denial whilst her children hid their suffering.

Light dragged himself to the bathroom to tend his wounds; he was in no condition to attend cram school today.

_stupidlinethingythatdosentworkstupidlinethingythatdosentwork_

AN: may be a while between updates my muse and I aren't on speaking terms very often.


	2. Chapter 2

L's report; entry one

The purpose of these reports is so that you, my successor will have the evidence I find as well as my thoughts on the events as they unfold. These reports are unaffected by other influences, having been sealed the moment I'm done with them and therefore you can be sure that the information contained within has not been tampered with.

Having said that don't just take my word for fact, you're detectives: so do your own research and come to your own conclusions. Not because I might be wrong, I'm not; but it would not do to develop the bad habit of relying on others.

I noticed the rising death rate amongst criminals one day after what I now believe to be Kira's first victim. I started gathering information as soon as I noticed; and I believe I may have located Kira's general area.

42 yr old Kurou Otoharada died of a heart attack whilst holding eight people hostage at a daycare center in the Kanto region of Japan. This criminal was broadcast live only in Japan -- no one else in the world knew anything about this man. So it's safe to say that Kira was in Japan on the date of his death

Everything about this crime fits Kira's M.O except he was a lesser criminal compared to the rest of Kira's victims, that and he is the only one broadcast on live TV. It's almost as if Kira needed to know immediately weather or not the criminal died, which indicates to me that this killing was an experiment. _A test. As to what time will tell.(un-necessary, probably remove this part)_

I'm having Watari attend Interpol meetings, waiting for the world's policing forces to notice what's going on and decide they need me. I'm going to need their resources and manpower on this case and it would be best not to antagonize them early on.

L's report; entry two

The Interpol meeting went as well as expected, America generously lent me a death row prisoner for the sake of my investigation and Japan has allowed me to base my operations there.

Kira's method of killing is phenomenal. He seems to be able to kill anyone, anywhere. Leaving no evidence. His victim's die of heart attacks; there is no sign of assault or poisons or any form of interaction at all. I need to expose how Kira kills and I have a plan to do so.

Lind L Taylor, the prisoner America lent me is going to be broadcast live around the world (one area at a time) as me. The script he will be reading has been deliberately designed to provoke and insult Kira. At best this will draw a response from Kira, and he will attempt to kill Lind L Taylor revealing Kira's identity and how he kills. At worst Kira will give no response revealing nothing.

L's report; entry three

I see it but I don't believe it!! Lind L Taylor is dead!! He had a heart attack right in front of me mid-broadcast, but Kira was nowhere in sight nor was there any sign of his weapon.

However: it's been far from a loss, I have proven Kira is a person. He resides in the Kanto region of Japan, and that there are people he cannot kill (the proof there being in that I am still alive).

This is proving more and more interesting.

L's report; entry four

Kira could be a student. The vast majority of his victims die in the hours between the end of school and the beginning of cram school, except on weekends where the killings are spread over the whole day. There is also the fact that Kira seems to have a child like mentality, his actions indicate that he believes that if you remove the bad people in the world you only have good people left. A sign of immaturity to be sure. A more mature person knows this view of the world fails to take into account human nature; also an older person would be more likely to kill for personal gain instead of doing what they see as a favor to humanity.

_stupidlinethingythatdosentworkstupidlinethingythatdosentwork_

It had been an eventful two weeks since she had picked up the Death Note.

Shortly after discovering the Note's true power, she met the most interesting… person? Creature? Whatever. The shinigami Ryuk was proving to be both interesting and irritating - he had a frustrating habit of not telling important information until a moment too late, he seemed to enjoy putting her on the spot. But, he was never boring.

People were starting to recognize her effort. They had even given her - their future goddess - a name. Kira.  
She secretly got a little thrill every time she heard it.

Then there was the L incident, Oh how she was kicking herself for falling for such an obvious trap. It was a serious mistake, but not something she couldn't recover from. She was right now laying the ground work for entrapping L and if that failed; a scapegoat.

She thought of the person who would end up taking the blame if it came to it and felt guilty; she really hoped it was avoidable. He was the only person she truly cared about and it would be a shame to lose him. But sometimes sacrifices were necessary.

Hmm… perhaps if she worked things right every move she made could not just set up her scapegoat but also draw out L? She thought this through as she hacked the police computer network, it seems that L has figured out that she's a student.

A playful smirk crept on to her face as a plan came to mind.

She picked up a pen and began writing names.

Criminals started dying one an hour. Every hour.

Now she had to figure out what to do about the policeman trailing her.

_stupidlinethingythatdosentworkstupidlinethingythatdosentwork_

Anything positive that Light might have felt about it being the weekend was dampened by the fact that it was harder to protect Sayu from his Mum. Between school, cram class and study; their mother was usually happy to accept their avoidance of her, but on weekends she'd decide she wanted family time.

It was times like this he resented his father for almost never being home.

Sayu had woken him up early asking him if they could hang out together today, for which Light was grateful they were out of the house before their mother awoke. They'd spend today at space world and tomorrow 'studying' (meaning hiding in their rooms pretending to be busy on something too important to interrupt)

Honestly going to space world didn't appeal to Light but Sayu would enjoy it, it would keep them away from their mother, keep Sayu's mind off their family problems and give the siblings a chance to re-connect.

So all around a good idea.

Sitting on the bus listening to Sayu's idle chatter, it was obvious to Light that things were getting to Sayu. There was tension in her body language, and a cold look in her eyes that anyone who knew her well could spot.

Which would just be him then.

The bus pulled up at the next stop to allow someone on.

"Stay in your seats unless you wanna die!!" the newest passenger shouted pulling a gun "every body shut up, if anybody moves I'll put a bullet in their head!! " he pointed his gun at the bus driver's head, forcing the driver to contact his superiors, issuing threats to the driver and passengers if his demands weren't met.

Whilst the bus-jacker was distracted. A terrified Light wrote out a plan to get the gun away from him and showed it to Sayu, along with instructions to stay down and not interfere.

"Don't be stupid - that's risky" a voice sounded behind them "if it comes to that I'll take care of it. It's ok we don't have to pass notes back and forward as long as we keep our voices down. He won't be able to hear us over the sound of the engine." Sayu took the paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?" Light replied, suspicion heavily laced his words. "Yeah, I read about this" Sayu continued for Light "The first hijacker comes in like he's working alone, meanwhile the second pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just incase something goes wrong."

Light gave Sayu a nod; she had hit the nail on the head.

The man gave Light and Sayu a considering look before coming to a decision, "Here is proof" he said handing Light his ID, Sayu looked over her brother's shoulder and read aloud "Raye Penber FBI."

Light handed the ID back to Raye. "I trust you, and I guess for the time being I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on a bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?" "Yeah I've got one." "So if it comes down to it I can rely on you, right?" "Yes"

The conversation died as the bus-jacker -done threatening the driver- made his way up the aisle waving his gun in everyone's face, grabbing their wallets along the way. "You fuckers passing notes?" He grabbed a piece of paper from the floor beside Light "You planning on being a Hero?" he whispered menacingly pressing his gun to Light's head. With his free hand he un-scrunched the paper and read its contents… "Huh, shopping list" the paper was tossed over his shoulder.

As the bus-jacker turned away his face contorted in an expression of fear and he stumbled backwards. "Who the hell are you!! You in the very back!? What do you think your doing?!" hands trembling in fear he pointed his gun at… the air? "You… you keep away from me you freak!!"

"Everyone get down!" Raye shouted following his own advice. Everyone ducked down, Light pulled his sister close; protecting her with his body.

Screaming "Get Away!!" the bus-jacker started shooting at his delusion. The gun clicked empty, Raye seeing his chance got up to tackle him.

The bus-jacker turned and ran - forcing the driver to stop the bus, he bolted out the door and collapsed onto his knees outside; panting to catch his breath.

BAM

He was hit by a car.

_stupidlinethingythatdosentworkstupidlinethingythatdosentwork_

Kira fought to keep the smirk from her face; everything went just as planed. Better even. Thanks to Light she barely had to put any effort into getting the FBI agent's name. Whilst everyone was distracted she picked her shopping list (written on a piece of the Death Note) up from the floor of the bus. Things were really going her way.

This was almost too easy.


End file.
